Sounds of the Future
by Rabbit Lily
Summary: What is a VOCALOID? Are we human or merely nothing but wires? If singing is our purpose, then what is mine? My voice is broken, but I still want to sing. I want to be like the rest of you...for everyone to recognise me. Rewritten. No longer accepting.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sasaki~? Wake-y, wake-y. You've been drooling all over your desk for a while and it's gross."

"What..?" A tired voice questioned. Surprisingly rough hands came up to rub at tired black eyes, lifting up his glasses while doing so. He squinted, because the light from the computer in front of him was so bright. For a moment, he was even sure where he was, until a hot cup of coffee was placed beside him on his desk and a gentle hand was on his shoulder. He could hear the man beside him chuckle, so he knew his short black hair most likely looked as if birds had been nesting in it recently. But he didn't care, as he was too tired to completely care.

He thanked the other before taking a sip from his mug. When he was done, and held it gingerly in his hands, staring straight at his computer. "How long have I been out...?"

"I would say for...4 hours. Were you trying to pull another all-nighter again?"

There wasn't a response. Just another, longer drink of the bitter coffee. It was black, just as he preferred.

"You'll make your eyesight even worse staring at the computer all day."

"I just wanted to make sure everything is perfect."

"But you're most likely to make mistakes exhausted."

The argument had paused there, as he had made a good point. Sasaki knew this, and would most likely hear about it in the morning. Or more like later in the morning, as it was- after stealing a glance at the time on his computer -4:00 in the morning.

"C'mon. Time for Sasaki to go night-night." Against the tired man's wishes, he was suddenly hoisted up with an ease that still baffled him for the next week. A week filled with hard work as it all had to be _perfect_.

Unfortunately, things don't always go as one plans.

The body had been made almost exactly as anticipated. His hair was a bit uneven, but people seem to like characters with hairclips, so it wasn't a huge deal.

But these creatures- no, _androids__, _were more complex than they had anticipated as well. To think that those companies had such technology back then to support these wonderful beings who seemed more human than robots. Perhaps, that was the point. If they were as human as their audience, would their connection be stronger? Would the audience be more comfortable, and relate to them? It was a ridiculous thought at first, but it made sense in a way. It was because they were so _human _that made them the perfect rising stars. That's what made them shine, right?

So this one had to be perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

"He looks so peaceful..." One of the programmers had commented upon seeing the android's "sleeping" face, as he was laid on a table; strapped down and various wires latched onto him as a sort of "life line". "I almost don't want to wake him up."

Oh, but they had to. They had big plans for this one, even though he was more of a "prototype" than a real finished product. It would take a while for people to get used to these electronic divas again, but they had to test his voice first. Find out where they possibly gone wrong and how to improve for later projects. But _he _was absolutely sure of this: he was perfect.

"Uh, Chief, you may want take a look at this!"

A message had flashed on one of the computer screens of the darkened room, and soon, all of them. A clown face logo shot back at them, laughing as the message became clearer and clearer.

_**"Sorry!** **Downloading...56%..."**_

Sasaki, or "Chief", cursed loudly as he asked what was going on. "We don't know! It looks like someone is stealing all our files!"

Was it a virus? A hack? But he had taken the utmost care in protecting those files, as they were extremely important. Damn, damn, _damn!_

"Do we still have the backup?!" He nearly shouted. One of the worker said yes, but it had gone neglected, so it may not have everything. "Doesn't matter! Just shut everything off now!"

They had to pull back before anymore damage could be done to their hard work, but they knew they were already too late. All systems were shut off except the "life line" keeping their first subject alive. One of them had opened up his own personal laptop, saved just for emergencies. But everyone's fears were confirmed; the backup had not been updated for quite some time, so they only had half of what they had before.

"Whoever made that virus must've really hated us..." Someone said amongst the exhausted group. Worried glances were shared, except for one who remained stoic despite the rising panic.

"Wake him up." Sasaki commanded, earning surprised looks.

"But chief, the company expects-"

"Even if he came out fine, he would've been used mainly for tests anyway. Now, don't make me repeat myself."

There was a momentary silence before everyone else had given up silently, defeated. Sasaki was fully prepared to take full responsibility for his decision, they knew. He was just that kind of man.

It was then, after what felt like forever, that blue eyes opened for the first time.

* * *

**Note: And here's the intro/Chapter 0! Now, as I had stated in the note on the old version, I'll be accepting OCs again as the plot has taken a sharp turn. But previously accepted characters from the old version are still included in the story. The opening will last until **_November 5th!_ **I will be accepting and judging apps via PM. _NOT REVIEWS. S_o do your best!**

**Here is the app:**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (Please do your best to be descriptive!)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Language(s)*****: (If your Vocaloid speaks two languages, please put which is primary and which is secondary)

Character item (optional): (Can be one or two items!)

Extras: (Anything else you want to share about them?)

**_*Please, please, please be reasonable with the languages. I don't want to see a Vocaloid that has a rarely spoken language like Latin as a primary or secondary language. These are the main languages they SING IN (and perhaps speak), okay? Please keep that in mind!_**

**Below is an example:**

Name: Sasaki Koharu (Western order: Koharu Sasaki)

Nickname (optional): "Beta" or "Prototype", but those are usually used by the company when referring to him.

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Koharu has a lithe figure with pale skin and uneven snow, white hair with bangs that, if left without a hair clip, can become bothersome as it tends to cover his right eye if there's too much movement. He has dulled blue eyes and often carries a bored expression (or pouty). He wears a black, short sleeved hoodie with a white 0X on the back in a pixal-like style. Underneath is a long sleeved shirt with black and dark blue stripes. He wears black pants that seem slightly baggy on him but not obviously or dangerously so. He also wears black combat boots with blue lacing. Finally, he has blue headphones with a mic attached to them.

Personality: Koharu, despite his slightly bored attitude, is actually rather curious about the world around him and the people. But his curiosity can borderline stalking, as he'll follow whatever or whoever he becomes highly interested in (not romantically). He doesn't really have any aspirations, but will try his best if it means it'll make his friends/or "Papa" happy (Sasaki Naoya, who he recieved his surname from). He can sometimes act rather childish, pouting or throwing a small tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants, but he's easy to calm and rarely yells.

Likes: Technology and taking things apart to figure out how they work; Singing even though he's not the best at it; being praised

Dislikes: Being called a "prototype" or being reminded how "damaged" his voice is; When his hair gets in his eyes (but he refuses to cut it)

Language(s): Japanese

Character item: PSP

Extras:

- Because of the virus attack, his voice is not as well tuned as it should be. Although it's not bad, Koharu becomes rather self-concious of his voice.

- He will protect his PSP with his life. It's best not to touch it unless given the permission to.

- His surname takes after the "Chief", as the two share a sort of father-son relationship. Koharu tends to cling to him around strangers.

- He doesn't get flustered easily, and doesn't mind nudity.


	2. First Meetings

**Note: And acceptance comes to a close! Here are the accepted OC's (Names in bold are the ones from this round while the unbolded names are from the original version):**

Kuroi Kusanagi (BladeOfTheEclipse)

**Moriko Suzume (Catatonic Inspiration) **(Character switch)

Luna Lalonde (Electromoon)

Sorami Haruki (Voca'Neko)

Inori Ayase (Illusionist Dream)

Rei Hawthrone (LunaLapis)

**Saru Odotai (Dame Rivere)**

**Charlotte Fee (mistyblue00)**

**Not many this time, but it's enough! Thank you to everyone who sent in your characters! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a whole year since his "birth".

After the "difficulties" of their first project (a "nicer" way of calling him a failure, he knew), his company had ordered the construction of another VOCALOID only a week after. The source of the virus that had "ruined" him was never found, and so it brought a sense of paranoia amongst the programmers again. But the mystery virus never returned after that either, and they could breathe a little easier.

He was supposed to recieve a "little sister" today, they had told him, but he didn't know anything about her. He wasn't allowed to go into the big meeting rooms with the adults, or to even add his own opinions on the matter. He wasn't very good with girls, but it wasn't because they scared him...he just didn't understand them, really.

So would his little sister like him? Would she come to hate him? He had thought about it, and decided it would be a neutral thing. How was he so sure? He didn't know. He just knew that he wouldn't allow anything less.

"Ah, Koharu! What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

Koharu looked up, surprised one of the "grown ups" had actually referred to him by his first name. Usually, they only called him by "Sasaki" unless his Master was in the same room.

The man didn't wear a suit jacket like the others. Even his green tie was loose around the collar of his pale blue dress shirt, and his chestnut colored hair was messy and short. He looked like he hadn't shaved in God knows how long and no one had the excuse to be so tall. Koharu was rather tall himself (almost at 6 ft.), but this guy took the trophy.

"I'm not allowed inside..." Koharu said quietly, a bit miffed by the fact. He was stuck waiting outside in the halls while meetings were being held. He wasn't allowed to stay home by himself, so he had no choice but to come along.

"Hmm...I see. Well, how would you like some company?" The man asked, only to recieve a look of puzzlement. "What? Don't tell me I'm too old now?"

"Why do you want to sit with me? Shouldn't you be in there?" He pointed to the black door in front of them. The man only laughed.

"Yeah, but those meeting get pretty boring after a few minutes!"

He didn't expect that response, or for the tall man to sit beside him in one of the empty chairs, smiling as if they had been childhood friends that suddenly found each other years later. It was odd, but Koharu decided he didn't hate it. At least he had someone to talk to over sitting by himself in an empty hallway.

"So, you're Koharu Sasaki, right?" The man asked. Koharu must of made of strange face, because the man laughed nervously and even started scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry! I forgot last names go first here..."

"It's fine." It wasn't like he was insulted. "Are you one of those grown ups in there or a Master...? Who are you?"

_'Master?' _The man briefly thought. Was this kid referring to the producers? "Er...I guess you could say that. A little bit of both." Koharu only tilted his head slightly, and the man was close to laughing again. He outstretched his hand instead, trying to stifle his laughter. "The names Andrew Lebrandt. Nice to meet ya."

When he didn't a handshake in return (instead, Koharu just at his hand like it was some object he never seen before), Lebrandt just laughed it off and ruffled the boy's hair, making it come loose from his blue hairclips and almost covering his eyes. Koharu tried brushing his bangs out the way and straighten the clips again. "Sorry." The official said, but was still smiling.

"So, Koharu...mind if I hear you sing a little?" Lebrandt had suddenly requested, and Koharu practically shrunk in his seat.

"No. I'm not very good..."

"Nonsense. Any Vocaloid can sing."

That piece of encouragement only made the android feel worse, and he suddenly stood up to leave, ignoring Lebrandt's calls from behind. He didn't want to appear rude despite his actions, he just didn't want the man to hear him sing, and possibly think less of him. But wouldn't him leaving without a word make the older male think less of him either way? Koharu paused in his step, but kept continued on his way as he realized that it was already too late.

He didn't know where he was going honestly, and after a few turns, Koharu was undoubtedly lost. _Very lost._

_"M-Moriko, please, this isn't fun anymore!"_

He stopped and peered down the hall to his right. He could tell by the scent of food and the vending machines outside one of the doors, it was most likely the direction to the lounge. But instead of taking a lunch break inside, a petite girl with lightly curly, long blonde hair and wearing a green overcoat was moving a fake potted miniature tree to the side, desperately looking for something.

_"Moriko! Come out, please, or we'll get into so much trouble!" _She cried even, though her voice to carry very loudly, and Koharu frowned since he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Was that...English, perhaps? She also kept calling out for this "Moriko" person, so he assumed she was looking for a friend.

_"M-Master is going to be so mad at me! And how am I going to explain this Moriko's Ma- AAAH!" _The girl squeamed as she felt something grap at her shoulder from behind. She quickly turned around and bowed with her hands together. _"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose...her..."_

She trailed off as she looked up and saw a boy close to her age with white hair and an almost blank expression. Well, maybe not so blank, but somewhere between tired and bored.

Koharu shifted a little on his feet, not sure what to say. "U-Um...do you need help?" He asked, trying to look down at her without averting his gaze.

* * *

This was not what he had expected.

"Are you sure she's somewhere around here...?" Koharu asked. The girl, who had earlier introduced herself as Charlotte Fee, was currently hitching a piggyback ride from Koharu, who although suggested the idea in the first place, he didn't expect someone her size would be so _heavy._

"I-I think. I'm not sure- oh, there!" Charlotte suddenly shouted, or tried to since her voice was still quiet, but louder than it was previously. She was pointing on the floor, and there was a sunflower shell left discarded there. Oddly, it was the only one.

"Sunflower seed...?"

"Well, yes, but Moriko really likes sunflower seeds..."

Koharu finally understood. The problem was, there was a hall on both sides of him, and seeing as there was no trail, it was impossible to tell which way this Moriko went. So he guessed, taking his right.

They, well, _he _walked in silence. Sometimes, Koharu would hear Charlotte hum a song quietly, and it wasn't until she seemed to forget he was there, and was getting into the song, that she started to hum a little louder and he could finally identify it.

"'Seven Color Morning'..."

Charlotte jumped suddenly with a squeak, but the sudden motion had also made Koharu lose balance and the pair found themselves on the white tiled floors, Charlotte sitting up on Koharu's back. Koharu, unfortunately, did not have someone to break his fall and was lying on the floor, face planted. Charlotte quickly got up, helping Koharu stand and kept apologizing until he told her he was fine.

"I-I'm sorry, you just startled me...! Um, s-so you know that song...?" Charlotte asked quietly, receiving a nod in reply.

"It's my warm-up. Master makes me sing it before practice."

"Yours too?"

Both were interrupted though when Charlotte felt something cling to the back of her coat. She turned around to be greeted by puffy cheeks and a pout.

"Oh, Moriko! I was so worried when you disappeared like that!"

Koharu leaned a bit to the side to get a good look at this Moriko. She had a small, but slightly built and slender frame, and her brunette, long hair had various shades of brown and white specks while also having a few braided strands scattered throughout it. Her whole appearance screamed "bird" to him...from her woven headband that obviously was woven with straw and feathers, to her russet sack dress and feather earrings. And her eyes were such a dark shade of brown, he could hardly see her pupils. In her hands, he just noticed, were different small bags of chips and sunflower seeds, and even a can or two of soda.

As soon as Moriko saw Koharu, though, she hid behind Charlotte, who seemed a bit flustered as she looked between Moriko and Koharu.

"U-Um, did you get those for us, Moriko?" Charlotte asked, smiling sweetly. Moriko nodded. "For us. N-Not...not _him_." She quietly added, but only Charlotte seemed to hear her.

"It's okay Moriko, Koharu's a Vocaloid too, and he's seems nice!" Charlotte tried to assure the other, and Koharu raised a brow at the "seems nice" comment. That wasn't enough for Moriko though, because she didn't move from her spot. So instead, Koharu decided to approach her himself, which Moriko just hide more of herself.

"Would you happen to be my little sister, Moriko?" He asked gently. "Do you know a Sasaki?"

At the mentioning of Sasaki's name, Moriko revealed a little more of herself, but was still cautious of the older male. Koharu smiled a little. "He's my Master too, you know, and we'll be working together from now on, so...you don't have to be scared."

"I-I'm not scared." She quickly retorted, but calmed soon afterwards. "I think I heard of you...they said you were...special?"

Koharu's hands twitched a little as he resisted balling them into fists. "Yeah, I guess I am. Do you like to sing, Moriko? Charlotte?"

Charlotte gave a slight jump at suddenly being addressed, but nodded. "O-Of course! What Vocaloid doesn't like to sing?"

Koharu chuckled. "I'm not very good at singing, to be honest. But I enjoy it myself, despite so.."

Charlotte blinked at him, then smiled. "Is that so! Well, we all need a little practice, so you're not alone! Uhm...s-so let's work hard, okay?"

Moriko tilted her head slightly to the side. She felt Koharu had meant something else by that, but what? Did he not have a good voice provider? Or did they not tune him very well? Maybe he couldn't hold out on long notes? The sparrow girl was starting to become more curious about her "brother's" situation. Moriko opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a dark aura behind her.

All three Vocaloids looked up at a very pissed, very stressed Sasaki Naoya and sheepishly laughing Lebrandt.

* * *

"Well, at least we can get to know each other..."

"Hmph..."

"I-I'm sorry...!"

Koharu had once again found himself back where had started from, sitting in front of the meeting room's door, excepted with Moriko and Charlotte now accompanying him and all of them being forced to hold large buckets of water completely filled. He guessed his Master had borrowed them from the custodians, as he couldn't think of any other reason.

He did know one thing for sure though: these things were _heavy_.


End file.
